User blog:Dualage/Current Team
Well, as a World Link/Touhoumon fan, I should really post my team... Note: All my Boneka have been EV'd myself accordingly, which took hell of a long time. Firstly, is my SSUtsuho. Her Special Attack is just amazing in combination with Water and Fire types along with STAB. Flamethrower and Surf are two killer moves along with a powerful HellsTokamak. Sadly, it knows Fly, but it really is my only flyer, so I have to deal with it. Ev'd in Special Attack and Speed. Secondly, I have my all favorite FYoumu. The reason she is my favorite is because Ghost/Steel with levitate combination makes her vulnerable to only ONE type, which is fire. Even with her weak Special Defense, her Speed and Attack (with base 170 attack) really make up for it. This one knows Mind's Eye, Shadow Ball, Sakura Storm and Fury Cutter (Fury Cutter is scary with one Mind's Eye in effect). Ev'd in Attack and Speed. Then there is LSuwako. I found ESuwako to be extremely useful throughout playing the story, so I gave her a shot. I totally forgot LSuwako had Drizzle, so that made me want to keep her even MORE. With a Ground/Water combination and decent HP and defenses, grass types rarely get to KO her on one shot while I get in a STAB'd/Rain Dance'd Waterfall (would teach Surf, but I needed Waterfall). Knows Waterfall, Earthquake, Hydro Pump and gave it Facade because I needed something to fill in that redundant Rain Dance. Ev'd in Attack and Special Attack. Next on the list is LSuika. The main reason I chose her at first was because I needed a Physical user along with FYoumu. With a Fighting/Rock combination, what could go wrong? Her defenses may be weak, but her HP and Attack make up for it, along with decent Speed. This one sweeps through most Boneka at this very moment because of her strength. She knows Ancientpower, Cross Chip, Brick Break and Earthquake. Ev'd in Attack and Speed. Number five would have to be LAlice. There really isn't anything special about her really, but she does have extremely well-rounded stats, so I cannot complain. I needed something to rid of fighting types and dragon types, so what better than an Ice/Phychic type. She does have a semi-constant faint rate, but thats when I dump her in at the dumbest times anyways, so mostly it's my fault at hand. She knows Mana Charge, Psikokinesis, Ice Beam and Flash (needed someone to get through dem dark caves, however since Flash was altered to deal damage, I'm now OK with it). Ev'd in Special Attack and Speed. Lastly I have LMarisa. She is scary, really. Though she occasionally gets KO'd, it's usually only because my luck seems to always bring my opponent to ONE HP left. He defenses and HP are weak, but her amazing Special Attack and Speed (along with a deadly Speed Boost at that) really makes up for it. An Electric/Fire combination with that much in Special Attack makes her a powerful weapon. Knows Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Blazing Star and hope to seen be replaced Thief. Ev'd in Special Attack and Speed. I will NOT be using Z forms to advance through the game at any time. Possibly to only have fun in Frontier and sweep with a ZFlandre (245 base Special Attack/Attack with deadly Speed). Category:Blog posts